<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Autumn Leaves by androgynousclintbarton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236740">Autumn Leaves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton'>androgynousclintbarton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iwa Gai [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, IWAGai, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi leaves camp to meet with an old friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iwa Gai [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Autumn Leaves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               The moon hung high in the sky, providing the only light for miles as Kakashi made his way through the forest as quietly as he could. He had been excited when the SOS turtle showed up on his lap earlier that night, and a little glad that Yamato hadn’t seen it, or if he had he had at least had the decency to ignore it.</p><p>               Yamato still didn’t approve of Kakashi spending his time with Gai, and he made his disapproval very clear every chance he got. But he had learned over the last year that Kakashi wasn’t about to change his mind, and had resolved himself to only complaining when he saw Gai in person.</p><p>               The rest of the time, he simply acted as if Gai didn’t exist, which honestly was a bit easier on Kakashi. At least with Tenzou around denying his boyfriends existence he wasn’t always dwelling on the fact that he couldn’t be with Gai. It was a nice break from the constant empty feeling in his heart that took over whenever him and Gai were apart.</p><p>               His eyes darted to the side when he heard leaves crunching under someone’s foot. A stone shinobi no doubt, their skills in stealth had always been lacking in his opinion. Even their Anbu’s stealth skills were subpar.</p><p>               “You can put the Kunai down,” His shoulders relaxed when he heard the familiar soft chuckle of his boyfriend “Jeez, always so on edge.”</p><p>               “The last time we met up you didn’t realize you had brought some friends,” Kakashi reminded him as he placed his Kunai back in its holster “If I wasn’t so ‘on edge’ I might have been captured by a bunch of subpar Anbu operatives. It would have been embarrassing.”</p><p>               Gai rolled his eyes “Dramatic too,” he smiled “and rude. They’re not subpar.”</p><p>               “They are subpar,” he instead “They’re also not what I want to be talking about right now.”</p><p>               “Is there anything you do want to talk about or…” He surged forward, forcing Gai back into the nearest tree and pulling his mask down just enough so that he could steal a hard, desperate kiss.</p><p>               Talking was definitely not on the top of his mind right now.</p><p>               Gai’s hands came down on his waist, pulling him close and deepening the kiss. He knew he had missed Gai, but he always forgot how much he missed him until they were together again. How much he wanted to bury his face in the other man’s neck and hide away from the rest of the world.</p><p>               How much he wished he never had to say goodbye again.</p><p>               He pulled away slowly, allowing himself to linger for just a few seconds more. To taste that sweet kiss that he had missed so much.</p><p>               “So, talking isn’t on the table?” Gai was still smiling at him. He was always smiling at him.</p><p>               “Come on.” Kakashi held out his hand, waiting for Gai to take it and interlocking their fingers together as he started to pull him away from the tree. Towards somewhere more private. Somewhere a little further away from his campsite with Tenzou.</p><p>               And as always, Gai followed him. Put his trust completely into Kakashi’s hands and let him lead them to their new spot.</p><p>               He had never understood what he did to earn such unwavering trust from Gai, but he was glad to have it. There were few others who would trust him this much. In fact, outside of Tenzou, no one in Konoha would put this amount of trust into him. Even the people he considered friends had their guards up around him, just in case the rumors ended up being true.</p><p>               Just in case Kakashi Hatake ended up being the traitor everyone else thought he was.</p><p>               “Hey,” he grunted when Gai stepped up to his side and flicked him in the middle of his forehead “I see that brain working away. Stop it.”</p><p>               He couldn’t help but chuckle. Gai always seemed to know him so well.</p><p>               “We’re almost there.” he promised, looking up at the tree’s as a bright red leaf fell in front of his face.</p><p>               Autumn had always been his favorite season in the Land of Fire, and right now was no different. He couldn’t think of anything more romantic than walking around the forest with the leaves falling around them, especially when he looked back at Gai to see him staring at the beautiful bright colours that decorated the trees.</p><p>               He stepped past some bushes, smiling as he tugged Gai off to the side and under the biggest tree he could find in the area.</p><p>               “We can talk after,” He promised, and it was one he intended to keep. Talking meant he could stay there, lay in Gai’s arms, enjoy the scent that he missed so much. But talking could also wait. “for now…” his hand traveled down Gai’s front, sneaking under the open Flak jacket and feeling the soft fabric of his stupid green jumpsuit.</p><p>               “Of course,” Gai chuckled as if he didn’t know exactly what Kakashi would want when they were finally together again. When they had the privacy required for it. His hand settled in Kakashi’s hair, “can we avoid ruining my cloths this time? It’s never fun to explain to my team when I get back home.”</p><p>               “You should carry extras then,” Kakashi shrugged “or wear something with a zipper.”</p><p>               Gai laughed, loud and joyful, and oh god how Kakashi had missed that laugh. He couldn’t wait to hear more of it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>